DocRambone's GT-I9000 ROMs Wiki
Welcome to DocRambone's GT-I9000 ROMs Wiki This pages will (hopefully) be maintained by the community of users :) Discussion about Doc Rom development can be found at http://forum.xda-developers.com/showthread.php?t=817703 =Description= Base *Based on JV5,JV9,JVO,JSD ( Gingerbread 2.3.3). *Deodexed *Apps and framework carefully optimized *Zip-aligned *PNG's optimized *Rooted *Latest SU and Busybox 1.17.3 *Clockworkmod Recovery (in kernel) *BLN support (BacklightNotification, enable via CWM, support of BLN is dependent of the kernel of choice) *Big APN list *Fat.format and zipalign added *Fully functional startup scripts *Wifi fix (Thanks Hardcore) *Phone.apk without increasing ringing added =Manual= How to use the Kitchen Enter the kitchen here: Kitchen #Choose the wipe or non wipe base rom (wipe recommended for all non XXJPY users) #Choose the kernel #Choose the modem #Select Apps #Choose the Launcher #Choose the Keyboard you like in your rom #Choose the Base apps you like in the rom #Choose the Utilities you like to have #Choose the Theme for your rom #Press generate (only one time). Wait for the magic to happen. #Download the cooked rom and install it from recovery, keep the log file for bug report if needed How to install If you have cw recovery rom installed: #Place doc rom on internal sd #Enter recovery #Factory reset (if you install new base rom) #Install docrom #Reboot If you have older rom (2.1) or CM rom etc Bell users, do not use this way to install #Download this zip. #Unzip it. It contain jm9, pit 512, odin and a hardcore kernel. #Place the doc rom on internal sd. #Backup all you want. #Enter download mode. Do not plug usb to phone yet #Start odin, enter 512 pit, pda, modem and csc, check repart. #Plug in usb, press start. Phone will reboot after install, let it boot until you hear the boot up sound. #Pull battery and enter download again. Do not plug usb to phone yet #Start odin, enter the speedmode kernel in pda #Press start #Pull batter and enter recovery. #Make a factory reset #Flash the doc rom. #Reboot =ROM Changelogs= XXJPY 7.5 (01/09) *new 7.5 base (faster) =Kitchen Changelogs= *2011-01-09: Big kitchen update: New baserom v7.5 XXJPY, JPP and JP% modems added, new Lastsufo kernel, New themes, all themes optimized, Added new tweaks: daimians tweak, wpa selector, lcd density changer, bug fixes, minor fixes and tweaks *2011-01-07 : Added Theme support, removed launcher pro (there was bugs at this time, resolved since $$$$please someone complete with LP version) *2011-01-04 : Added new Hardcore 12i 500 kernel, Added gtg465x TW_Launcher, added Chinese keyboard, added Z4 control, added voltage control *2011-01-03 : Updated base 7.1.1, updated DamianGTO_JPX_300HZ_3A kernel, Added JL2 modem, Go launcher added, Zeam updated 2.8.6, samsung EURO keyboard added, MUIU music added. Fasterfix added, New cook log *2011-01-01 : Updated Zeam, hardcore and trasig kernels. Added Swype selector, more kernels. Captivate version added *2010-12-30 : initial setup with bugfixes and additions =FAQ= *What modem should I use? There is no best modem, it depends on your country, your carrier… *which kernel should I use? There is no best kernel, try them out and see which is best for you. *GPS guide *My battery indicator is not 100% after a full charge : it is the new charging policy from Samsung to extends battery life, check Everything You Need To Know About Bump Charging And Inconsistent Battery Drain *'No CSC (CSC unknown):' That's a good thing: The CSC is a set of customisations that run on first boot. You don't really need a CSC, as you'll have a cleaner setup. BUT NPS won't offer you updates without a CSC. You'll need to rely on odin and firmware from the community to update. *'No bootup / shutdown sound:' Its supposed to be silent. Try SGS tools if you want them back. *'Battery problems'?, try this. A script to be used from SGS tools. Script will do: - remove all .thumbnails directories on sdcard and external_sd in all directories - remove /dbdata/databases/com.android.providers.media - remove /dbdata/databases/com.cooliris.media - reboot automatically (only works if QuickBoot or RomManager is installed (creds to them)) Script made by QuackTop *Many answers to general questions can also be fount at kalpik's FAQ: http://forum.xda-developers.com/showpost.php?p=8789391&postcount=3 Known Bugs *'The auto rotate toggle in the notification bar stops working after a few presses:' some says it is speedmod related, some have it with adv voodoo, it's a race condition bug. Go to display settings to unstuck. *'The GPS toggle in the notification bar is not working properly:' Fixed with V6.1 *'Internal SD is write protected (mounted as CD drive):' Problem with non-stock JPU / JPX kernel and ROM. Install another kernel (Voodoo?) or find a fix here: http://forum.xda-developers.com/showpost.php?p=9804784&postcount=5741 *'Setting Lockscreen Wallpaper Results in FC': Setting lockscreen wallpaper only works with stock Gallery app for now. That setting is not compatible yet with Gallery3D (the one that fixes the sensor bug). *'Galax S is not reconized via usb on my compuper anymore:' Easy to fix. Disable usb debugging. (Settings > Applications > Development) Then change the usb mount to 'Ask on connection'. (Settings > Wireless and Network > USB settings) *'Problems with settings not being stored:' delete app folder in dbdata/databases/ Modding *'AOSP Lockscreen': By default, the menu button will also unlock the screen. To disable this behavior, you have to modify /res/values-hdpi-v4/bools.xml in /system/framework/framework-res.apk, and change the value of false to true. Can also be done by modifying code. (see http://forum.xda-developers.com/showthread.php?t=779803) MCOGW did a CWM flashable ZIPs: http://forum.xda-developers.com/showthread.php?t=817703 *'Extended Power-Menu': MCOGW did a CWM flashable ZIPs to get Extended Power-Menu to unthemed XXJPY V6.x: http://forum.xda-developers.com/showthread.php?t=817703 *'Circle Battery:' Download any theme template from http://forum.xda-developers.com/showthread.php?t=817703 **Extract the file "framework-res.apk" from the "system/framework" folder inside the theme template zip you downloaded. **Go to http://circle.glx.nl/ and customize your circle battery mod, when it asks for framework-res.apk, upload the one you just extracted from the theme template zip. **Wait for some time, and you will be provided with a zip file to download. **If you are using the no theme (unthemed): ***Flash the template zip you downloaded via CWM. ***Flash the circle battery mod zip you were provided by circle.glx.nl via CWM. **If you are using a theme and want to change the battery look inside: ***Look in the res/drawable-hdpi-v4 and copy the icons you like to docrom. ***Flash the altered zip via via CWM. (Use 7.zip and you dont need to resign the zip.)